My Hero
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Someone's after Bakura and the only one that can save her is Marik. ThiefShipping, Gender Swap.


**Chapter one**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Ryou Bakura. Her gym teachers loved to watch her work. She would always faint. Then her other half would awaken right before she would hit the ground. She would finish first, even if she was in last place when racing or any other sports. That's how she grabbed his attention. He hadn't given any girl any time other than his best friend who had moved the year before. When he got gym with her, his mind changed for good. He always wanted to jump up, but she would catch herself and keep going. She had a bad habit of talking to herself and staring into space. She had her things ready and had attempted to leave after school was over, saying no to Yugi's request. She wanted to walk home alone today. She sighed and started to walk home alone, not knowing she was being watched by more than two sets of eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>He sighed as he looked outside his window. He was alone, tired. He had no family and payed for everything his self. Even his education. It helped to send others to the shadow realm. He made a confused noise as he saw a girl running from someone. He knew this girl. Her white hair was behind her as she ran and he could hear the sound of a necklace bouncing off her. He decided to follow her.<p>

* * *

><p>Yami Bakura was panting when she stopped and hid. She sighed and sat on the ground. Ryou had been walking home when she had stopped for some reason. She muttered one word and dropped all her books and started to run. She had given Yami control and now she was hiding behind a tree.<p>

"Come out Bakura! I know you're there!" A male voice said and Yami

Bakura almost screamed as a boy sat next or her and put his finger in front of her mouth. He looked around and helped her up. He had grabbed her arm and didn't let go, making her blush. He looked around again and ran out of the forest they were in.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Bakura called as they ran. He looked and her and smiled.<p>

"Marik." He answered. "I have gym with you." He said. She looked confused and just nodded. He wondered why she didn't know that. He guessed she didn't really pay any attention to boys. He understood. As they ran, he watched his surroundings and entered his home, bringing her to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Yami Bakura sighed as she looked around. Marik had left to get something and she didn't understand what he had said. Yami didn't care about the other students in the school, just gave her attention to taking care of Ryou. She was like her sister. Yami sighed. It was a pretty nice room. She heard Marik enter the apartment and he came in with her things. Some of them were wet and ruined, but she didn't really care. She wasn't in the mood to give Ryou control, so she muttered thanks and went to work on looking at her things.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryou woke up on a couch of a place she didn't know and saw a boy she didn't know. At first she was going to do something, but then Yami filled her in and she just sighed, standing and deciding to look at her things again. She sighed as she put things into piles and she almost cried. There was a picture of her and her school friends. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Joey and Tristan were in the background laughing and fooling around. Ryou was next to Yugi, also laughing. Then Tea was nearby, smiling at the others. Ryou sighed and smiled. She put the picture in a new pile. She hadn't seen Marik wake up and he was watching her. He smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Marik had fell asleep again and woke up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He saw that Ryou was gone. He got up and changed quickly and went to the kitchen just to find Ryou making breakfast.<p>

"So what are you cooking?" He asked as he looked at her. She looked back and muttered something. He understood, but was confused. Where did she get the food? He hadn't gone to the store since he ran out a week ago, so he went out every night, skipping breakfast and lunch was given to him at school. It was Saturday so they didn't have anywhere to go. Ryou was planning on making him breakfast to say thank you, then leave because she had gotten a call from her mother to get back home. So she made a deal with her and was leaving after breakfast. She sighed, as she got ready to leave.

"Thanks for everything Marik." Ryou said as she left. Marik nodded as he cleaned up.

* * *

><p><strong>My first try of ThiefShipping. Since I told myself I wouldn't write Yaoi, I did Gender swapping or is it Gender Bending? Whatever. Hope you enjoyed. This isn't over yet I think and I hope I can continue it.<strong>


End file.
